This laboratory is a specialized facility at the UPCI dedicated to the state-of-the-art evaluation of immune responses prior to, during and after biotherapy in patients with cancer. It also generates cellular products for human therapy. In its role as Core B for this PPG, the IMCPL will assume responsibility for supporting the vaccine-based clinical trials planned by Projects 2 and 3. Core B, functioning as a GMP facility, will culture and characterize dendritic cells (DC) for patient therapy, prepare vaccines by pulsing these DC with peptides or tumor cells and by co-incubating DC with tumor cells to produce DC-tumor hybrids. Core B will be responsible for quality and sterility of the DC-based vaccines. It will also procure, process and distribute to investigators all tissue or body fluids harvested in the course of the clinical protocols. Core B will be prepared to assist the PPG investigators in implementing assays necessary for evaluation of immunologic responses to the administered vaccines. The Core will ensure that all cellular products it generates and samples it collects are accompanied by appropriate documentation that will permit linking laboratory analyses with clinical results. This Core laboratory will be entirely dedicated to the support of the clinical trials proposed in the PPG.